The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Dixie Sun’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a landscape series with compact habits and profuse inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids bred from Echinacea paradoxa, Echinacea purpurea, and Echinacea tennesseensis. 
Compared to Echinacea ‘Sunbird’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,631), the new cultivar has ray florets that are more yellow, a flatter inflorescence, and a shorter narrower habit.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Cleopatra’, US Plant Patent applied for, the new cultivar has darker yellow ray florets that mature to medium yellow rather than yellow ray florets that lighten to cream.
This new Echinacea cultivar is uniquely distinguished by:                1. an amazing number of inflorescences starting in the first season,        2. very long bloom time with excellent rebloom,        3. very upright, compact habit,        4. bright orange yellow young ray florets that mature to yellow,        5. numerous, strong stems, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.